


Ill-Timed Love Confessions

by Bookworm1063



Series: Not So Rotten [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: Carlos and Jay have the house to themselves, and try their hand at baking brownies.
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Not So Rotten [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Ill-Timed Love Confessions

Carlos watched his sister step off the front porch, leaving for the blind date he’d set up for her. His bedroom looked out over the front lawn, and he could see Evie walking down the driveway, her blue hair rippling in the breeze.

On the windowsill next to him, Carlos’s phone buzzed. Carlos glanced at the screen.

_Has she left yet?_

Carlos smiled as he typed out a reply. When he looked up again, Evie was gone.

He stuffed his phone into his pocket and wandered downstairs. The house was empty; Evie was on her date, and his mother had left last night to visit Snow. She wouldn’t be back for hours, which meant Carlos had the house to himself.

He immediately went through the pantry, looking for Grimhilde’s secret stash of chocolate chip cookies. She’d moved it again, but there was a box of mix for brownies. Carlos set it aside and poured himself a glass of milk.

His phone rang. Carlos fished it out of his pocket and answered.

“Hey.”

“Hey. What are you doing?”

Carlos smiled, even though he knew Jay couldn’t see him. “Making brownies.”

“Want help?”

“Sure. Are you free?”

“I’m sitting outside your house right now.”

Carlos had just taken a sip of milk; he almost spit it out. Coughing, he managed to swallow and say, “Why are you outside my house?”

“Well, I can’t exactly go to Mal’s,” Jay said, “And if I go home, my father will make me help him clean out the office. So here I am.”

Just then, Carlos heard a knock at the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Give me a second.” Carlos hung up the phone, drained his glass of milk, and left the cup in the sink. He straightened out his sweatshirt and went to get the door.

“Hi,” Jay said, stepping past Carlos into the entrance hall, which was decorated with a collection of family photos. The most recent was a picture of Carlos and Jay, arm in arm at one of Grimhilde’s charity dinners.

Carlos pushed himself up on his toes so he could kiss Jay. “Come on,” he said. “My mom bought brownie mix.”

“She hides the cookies,” Jay said, following Carlos down the hall to the kitchen, “But leaves the brownies where you can get to them?”

“Don’t ask me,” Carlos said. “Maybe she thought I’d be too lazy to make them myself. Maybe Evie bought it. I’m not complaining.”

“Do we even know how to make brownies?” Jay frowned at the box on the counter.

“It’s literally box mix. How hard can it be?” Carlos picked up the box, squinting at the back. “Okay. Preheat the oven, add eggs, water, vegetable oil, and chocolate chips. It’s four ingredients,” he said, seeing the look on Jay’s face.

“I don’t know how your oven works,” Jay said, leaning against the counter. Carlos didn’t realize he was staring until Jay smirked. “Aren’t you supposed to be baking?”

Carlos blushed and looked away. “Eggs are in the fridge, bowls in the cabinet next to it. We need two.”

Carlos wasn’t entirely sure how Grimhilde’s oven worked either, but he was smart. It would be fine.

It wasn’t fine.

Carlos spent a good three minutes trying to get the oven to work before realizing the control lock was on. Jay managed to get egg shell in the yolk, and Carlos wasn’t entirely sure they’d managed to get it all out. They didn’t have vegetable oil, so Carlos consulted with Google. What they did have was applesauce, which somehow ended up smeared all over Jay’s jacket and in Carlos’s hair. They ate most of the chocolate chips before they ever made it to the bowl.

Finally, Carlos poured the batter into a pan and stuck it into the oven.

“Good work, team,” Jay said. “See? It was fine.”

“I was the one telling you this would work,” Carlos said, checking the oven timer.

Jay waved his hand dismissively.

Carlos left the kitchen and living room doors open, and they turned on Carlos’s Xbox. Carlos was just starting to wonder why they were playing video games when they had the house to themselves for the next couple of hours when Jay paused the game and set his controller down on the coffee table. He turned to Carlos and said, “Why are we playing video games when we have the house to ourselves?”

“I was just thinking that.”

Jay grinned and reached out, brushing his fingertips over Carlos’s cheekbone. Carlos closed his eyes and leaned forward.

They kissed on the sofa for a while. At some point, they ended up lying down, Carlos’s hands braced on either side of Jay.

“Is this okay?” Jay asked, resting his hands just under Carlos’s sweatshirt.

Carlos nodded, and helped Jay get the sweatshirt off. He was wearing a tee shirt underneath, and the scars on his arms were on full display. Jay didn’t take his eyes off of Carlos’s face.

“I love you,” Carlos said.

Jay stopped kissing him. When Carlos opened his eyes, Jay was looking up at him, mouth hanging slightly open.

Carlos blushed. “Is that… okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jay said. “Yeah. That’s more than okay. I love you too.”

Carlos didn’t think he’d ever smiled as widely as he did then. He laughed, and Jay kissed him again, and then the fire alarm went off.

Carlos jumped, landing on the floor next to the sofa. Jay looked a little dazed, but he swung himself up and went to the alarm on the far wall, next to the TV. He pressed the button to turn it off. 

Carlos was still trembling, but he relaxed a little as the noise quieted. Somewhere else in the house, the alarms were still wailing.

Jay went to the door, stuck his head out into the hall, and immediately started coughing.

Carlos went to stand behind him. The hallway smelled like something…

“Burning,” Carlos realized. He sprinted across the hall into the kitchen. Sure enough, a haze of black smoke surrounded the oven. The stench was stronger in there. Carlos scanned the buttons and hit the one that said _off_.

He opened the oven door. Inside, the metal pan sat, charred all around the edges. The middle was bubbling slightly.

“Oh, wow,” Jay said. “That… wow.”

Carlos grabbed the oven mitts from their place on the counter. Jay dragged the trash can over, and together they dumped the pan and its contents into it.

“Okay,” Carlos said. He took a deep breath. “I’m going to throw this out. Can you open the windows?”

“Sure,” Jay said. Carlos took the trash down to the curb.

When he got back, the windows were open. Jay had even switched on the oven’s overhead fan.

“We are never telling anyone about this,” Carlos said.

“Agreed.” Jay led the way back into the living room, away from the smell. Carlos picked his hoodie up off the floor and pulled it back on.

“Are you alright?” Jay stood in front of Carlos, eyebrows raised in concern.

Carlos realized he was still shaking slightly. “I’m all right,” he said. “Really.”

Jay nodded and sat down on the sofa. Their game was still paused on the screen.

Carlos took his controller, and Jay started the game. They played in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, Jay said, “I can’t believe you said it first.”

Carlos glanced over at him. Onscreen, his character died a painful death.

“Seriously,” Jay continued. He was still alive, battling his way through the level, and he didn’t look away from the game. “I’d been thinking about how to tell you for weeks. All my plans are ruined.”

Jay’s character was swarmed and killed. He paused the game and looked at Carlos.

“You can still take me out for dinner. I’m free all week.”

Jay laughed, and Carlos’s heart soared. “I’ll do that,” he said. “Tomorrow.”

“Make it someplace nice,” Carlos said. “I expect flowers. Chocolate. The whole thing.”

“Sure,” Jay said.

He turned the video game back on.

They played until Evie got home. 


End file.
